A Thousand Years
by The World in Black and White
Summary: Harry wakes up with a few new attributes, before realising he is not human anymore. He leaves the Dursley's, and hopes for semi-normal year at Hogwarts. But when the war hits it's apex, on top of everything else, something huge happens that changes everything. MALExMALE
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay on his "bed", which was really no more than a dirty old mattress and sheet, in his "bedroom", which was no more than a cupboard, in number 4 Privet Drive.

"This year, I'm taking my life back." He spoke aloud to nobody. "This year, I'm going to get out of here. And I'm never looking back."

He couldn't stand the thought of returning. Ever since he was seven…

And then Cedric had died during the tournament, and Volde-dork had risen again.

This was looking to be a great life, Harry.

His once bright green eyes were now shadowed and dark. His face betrayed nothing, nor did his voice, which was a carefully trained monotone.

His eyes flicked to his watch. 11:59pm, one minute until he turned 15.

10 seconds.

He took a deep breath.

5.

He smiled, ready to leave and rent a room in the Three Broomsticks.

1.

0…

He screamed.

The pain swept through his body like flames dancing under his skin. It was unbearable. He was glad of the silencing charm he had cast on his room for the split second he managed coherent thought, before he lost himself to agony. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, it made the Cruciatus curse look tame! Eventually, he closed his eyes to the blissful nothingness that was unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he sat up quickly…

And banged his head on the roof. His arms and legs were cramped to him as he barely managed to curl up in the suddenly oh so small cupboard.

"Boy!" his uncle roared from outside, and Harry flinched, drawing himself in as far as he could. "We'll be going out for the day, and won't be back until 3 o'clock, do you hear? We expect to see your chores done by the time we get back."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry called back, knowing this was the perfect time to get the hell out of there.

He heard the front door slam, and as soon as it did he bounded out of his cupboard and up to the bathroom, running over to the tall, six foot high mirror he had always been able to see his whole body in.

It looked like he had been decapitated.

Just under his chin, the mirror stopped, and he froze in shock. He must have been at least 6 foot 7.

All the scars, courtesy of his uncle, that used to litter his body were gone, leaving flawless, porcelain skin in their wake. His well-muscled chest was the kind that everyone wanted to have, but was impossible to achieve, and his arms and legs were long and strong.

He turned around to peer at his back, and saw opalescent scales starting at the small of his back and moving up until they covered his shoulders and swept his hips.

He crouched down, and his jaw almost hit the ground in shock at his new appearance.

His hair was longer, brushing his hips with a stylish fringe that hid his entire forehead and got in his eyes, with two longer bits on the side that stopped at his elbow, falling over his shoulder. It was a deep black that gave a raven's wing a run for its money.

He reached up slowly and parted the right side of his fringe, and sure enough, there was no lightening bolt scar. He felt a jolt of panic run through him, before he mentally reminded himself that it was probably best, anyway.

His face stood out from between the raven curtains. Two high cheekbones, slightly sunken cheeks and a strong jaw. His nose was less feminine now, but had a regal arch to it that made it look like it was specially made for sneers, glares and scowls.

What shocked him the most was his eyes. A swirl of Avada Kedavra green, amethyst purple and gold stared back at him. He peered even closer, and noticed sapphire blue and blood red, as well as some flecks of silver. He continued staring, entranced by his own reflection, before snapping out of it by looking at his ears.

They were pointed.

Like an elf's.

Pointed.

He screamed and scrambled backwards until his back hit the opposite wall.

"Okay, calm down Harry! Just stick to the plan, get on the Knight Bus, go to Diagon Alley, visit Gringotts, get a room for the rest of the Summer and buy everything you could possibly need for your new look." He told himself in a smooth, beautiful tenor that also seemed to be a new addition.

He grabbed a black hair tie and quickly pulled the back of his hair into a high ponytail, leaving his fringe and the shorter bits down, the end of the ponytail reaching his hips like it had lengthened to always reach that length, no matter what.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed his trunk, before pausing one last time to send a mournful glance towards Hedwig's cage. His uncle had killed her almost as soon as he arrived, and he still hadn't quite recovered from losing the best friend he ever had.

He hauled his trunk down the road until he reached an alley. He pushed it into a wall and pulled out his wand, thankful that calling the Knight Bus didn't count as underage magic, because it wasn't real magic, and that the Ministry wouldn't be able to track him.

When he heard the unmistakable screech off brakes, he flattened himself against a wall, just in time for the Knight Bus to jerk to a stop where he had just been.

He grabbed his trunk and pulled it onto the bus, setting it at the foot of a bed.

"Where ya going, kid?" the man asked.

"The Three Broomsticks." He replied, thankful that the man didn't recognise him. But then, he could hardly recognise himself.

"That'll be two galleons." Harry handed over the money. "Hey, Ern!" oh, god. "The Three Broomsticks!"

"We'll have ya there in a flash!" The driver cackled, before taking off at such a speed that Harry was thrown to the floor.

Well, at least, he would have been, were it not for his newfound gracefulness. He simply sat there, not shaken in the slightest, and easily caught the flicker of disappointment in the man who had taken his money's face.

"Improved eyesight…" he murmured to himself, only just now registering that he was not wearing his glasses. "And hearing." He added, when he overheard a conversation happening on the top level of the bus like it was being shouted in his ear.

He found himself staring in awe at everything that they drove past. Not because the view was amazing, because it wasn't all that spectacular, but because he could very clearly make out every single thing. It was like one second in real time gave his mind an hour to take everything in, and he found himself grinning.

The trip was quite quick, and he practically ran into The Three Broomsticks, picking up his trunk as though it weighed nothing, even though the battered thing weighed almost 50kg.

"Yes, what can I do for you-" Tom, the man behind the counter, cut himself off in shock at the sight before him. The most handsome man he had ever seen stood before him, smiling a thousand galleon smile. "How may I help you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I'd like to rent a room until the first of September, please." Harry noticed the affect he had on the poor man instantly, and decided to use it as best he could. The poor man blushed from his toes to his teeth.

"Of course! Room 9!" the man held out a key with shaking hands, which only increased when Harry brushed his fingers. "Tw-twe-twelve g-gall-galleons pl-please! M-may I ask y-your name?" Tom squeaked.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Anathema…" he paused, trying to think of the perfect name. "Riddle. " Harry replied, handing over his money before he dropped his trunk in his room, before heading out to Diagon Alley.

When he walked into Gringotts, he immediately approached Griphook, the goblin who had helped him during his first, and only other, visit.

"Good morning, Griphook." Harry greeted him. The goblin dropped his quill in shock. "What is it?" he asked.

"Not very many wizards bother to remember our names, especially not ones of your status. But then, you're not a wizard, are you, Mr Potter?" he said.

"If I'm not a wizard, what am I?" Harry asked, confused and a bit scared.

"Why, Mr Potter, you are Draegon, it would seem. Though, I must admit I had believed them to be gone for over a hundred years."

"Well, may I access my vault, please?" Harry asked, filing away the information.

"Of course." The goblin said. When they reached his vault, Griphook handed him a small leather pouch. "It's bottomless, so you can put as much as you need in it." The goblin explained.

Harry walked into the huge vault, staring around him in awe. He filled the pouch with a small mountain of money that would last him a few lifetimes, it seemed, and walked over to the bookstand. On it was an ornate book entitled "Draegon", so Harry grabbed that. He walked over to a bookshelf filled with odd things and saw a number of rings, each belonging to the head of many different families.

He picked up the first one, a ruby with the Potter crest on it, and placed it on his finger for a second. It tightened to his finger, and refused to come off. He tried again with the others, and walked out of the vault slightly miffed with his hands weighing far too much, with half a dozen rings on his hands.

He walked into Madam Malkin's Robed for all Occasions shop first.

"Yes?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I need some new robes." He said. She laughed kindly.

"Yes, my dear. That tends to be the reason people walk into my shop." She smiled at him. He blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Now, what kind would you like? There are Casual, Dress, Potion-making, Duelling, Cloaks and School Robes."

"2 casual, 2 dress, 2 potion, 4 dueling, 1 summer and 1 winter cloak, a black reaper cloak and 5 Hogwarts robes, if you please." He smiled politely. "You may pick the colours." He added, making her beam at him.

"Of course." She smiled back at him. "Now, if you would just step over here I will take your measurements."

While she did so, Harry ran through his mental itinerary. He would need some shoes, books, a new trunk and a potions kit. Once the woman had finished attacking him with sadistic tape measures, he spoke.

"Do you know where I could buy some decent leather or dragon hide boots?" he smiled charmingly at her, the poor witch already wrapped around his little finger.

"Oh, you want The Leather Shoppe, about five down, to the left." She said breathlessly. "I have chosen a black and dark purple casual robe, a black with silver and a green with gold dress robe, 2 black potion robes, a dark red, a dark green, a dark blue and a black duelling robe, a grey summer cloak, a light grey winter cloak, the reaper cloak in black, as you specified, and the four Hogwarts robes are standard colours."

Harry voiced his approval, making Madam Malkin glow with pleasure. "How much will that be?" he asked. Money was no object.

"193 galleons, dear. I will have them delivered to your room by the end of this week." four days away. Perfect. He said as much as he paid her and left the shop.

When he walked into The Leather Shoppe, he was very pleased with what he saw. Clothes, shoes, bags, belts and even sheaths with weapons were for sale.

He walked over to the bags, and soon picked a soft brown leather one that had one large, bottomless compartment. It was also charmed to weigh nothing no matter how much was in it.

He picked up two pairs of black boots made out of the familiar black, strong hide of the Hungarian Horntail.

He also grabbed a few leather pants. Two in black and two in white, as well as one in dark blue, grey and dark red. They were skin tight, but charmed to allow maximum movement.

He picked up some dragon hide pants as well. One black Hungarian Horntail pair, a pearly Antipodean Opaleye, a copper Peruvian Vipertooth and a metallic grey-silver Ukrainian Ironbelly. All the pants had laces up the sides, because they weren't sewn there, so the pants could be easily removed and tightened to fit perfectly.

He picked up a set of armour made from Hungarian Horntail hide, which was tightly fitted to his body and capable of being hidden under a cloak quite easily.

He found a long, floor length duster made of Hebridean Black hide, a beautiful, deep purple colour.

He walked over to the accessories and picked up a thick pair of dragon hide gloves as well as a fingerless leather pair with metal knuckles. He bought a mask that would cover the bottom half of his face, leaving only his eyes exposed.

He also grabbed a black leather jacket that had a hood that hid his face from view.

He picked up three black and four white poets shirts that were long sleeved and loosely fitted, with lacings at the top that would expose the chest if undone. They tighten at the bottom, which would rest on his hips, and at the sleeves. They closely resembled stylish, casual dress shirts.

He picked up one grey, two dark brown, two black and one creamy white with gold lining vest.

He grabbed two leather wand holsters, and a broadsword with a brown leather sheath that could hand from his belt, as well as a quiver of arrows that could also rest on his hip and a bow.

He bought one silver and one black belt that could fit with his dress robes if he wanted and a dark brown one to wear all the time.

He made quick work of grabbing socks and underwear.

Before he left, he donned his black leather pants, his boots, a white shirt, leaving the laces undone to show off his sculpted, hairless golden chest and the belt, which had the quiver on his left hip with the shrunken bow inside it, the sword on his right and his new duster covering the whole ensemble.

Everything else was in his new bag, which he slung over one shoulder before heading off to the next shop.

The book shop.

Once there, he bought every book on dark or rare or exceptionally powerful magical creatures he could find, books on dark potions, poisons, healing potions and just potions in general, charms, curses, hexes, dark magic, animagus, transifiguration and ancient runes.

When he walked over to the counter with over two hundred books in the magical basket he carried, the attendant paled visibly and eyes the basket like it was going to bite him, before sighing in defeat and glaring at Harry.

"Just give me 200 galleons and leave." He said, unwilling to go through the process of adding up the cost of all those books.

Harry grinned, knowing he had saved a lot of money, and quite happily gave the grumpy shop attendee the coins.

He ran into the apothecary, quickly closing the door behind him. That had been close. He had seen Tonks and Mr Weasley walking through Diagon Alley in the direction of Flourish and Botts, where he had just come from, and had _flitted_ for god's sake, he had moved so fast he was a blur that no one else seemed able to see, to the Apothecary.

"Excuse me." He began politely, walking up to the counter.

"Yes?" The man behind it asked.

"Can you please show me your most advanced potions kit?" he smiled charmingly, once again winning over the attendee.

"Of course. Right this way!" The man said eagerly, leading Harry to one side of the room and showing him a beautiful, black, polished wood box.

The man lifted the gold clasp gently and the lid of the box. The bottom layer instantly pushed out so it was in front of the second layer, which had moved out from under the top layer, giving it the affect of stairs. The bottom layer was magically enhanced to hold all potions ingredients, the second layer held brewing items like cauldrons and the top layer held quills and ink and a special brewer's diary that would never run out of pages, as well as room for other books.

It was already fully equipped in both the first and second layer.

"I would like one of everything." Harry said to the man, gesturing around the shop. The poor assistant's eyes bugged out of his head, but he eagerly complied, stacking the ingredients into their allocated sections before summing up the total, after placing the now sealed box in Harry's bag.

"That'll be a total of 1243 galleons." He practically fainted when Harry handed over the money as though it was nothing, having come to the conclusion that his family was well and truly filthy rich.

Harry decided to walk through Knockturn Alley, just to see if there was anything of interest.

He soon came to a shop with a sign that had only a wand on it, nothing else, and he decided to go in.

"Yes, my dear?" an elderly woman walked over to him from the back of a shop. "Bless my soul." She gasped. "I never imagined I would see one of your kind. Here for your wand, I assume?" she asked.

"I already have a wand…" Harry trailed off in confusion.

"Yes, but not one specially made just for you. Your current one is not a perfect match. Close, but not quite. And it is being tracked by the Ministry." She added with a toothy grin.

"So a wand I buy from here won't be Ministry tracked? I'll be able to use it?" he asked.

"Darling, all my wands are custom made to suit the owner. Now, let's see. You, being of such a regal race, will be needing a staff." She said decisively.

"Don't you think that would be a bit big-"

"And a wand." She cut him off. "Some of your blood, if you could." She held out a bowl and knife to him, and he didn't hesitate in slicing his palm and filling the tiny stone object with the red liquid.

"Now, let's see. Rosewood and blackthorn with a bloodwood handle, with Darcon horn core and dark phoenix feather." She nodded resolutely.

"Dark phoenix?" Harry asked.

"A dark phoenix has the power over the shadows, darkness and air elements, but can create and manipulate black flames as well." She explained as she collected the ingredients.

"Now, these are going to be the base for your wand and staff, but with the staff you have to choose a jewel for the top, and for your wand you must choose a pattern." She said, setting several boxes on the counter and waving him over.

He looked in the first box and quickly picked a large, teardrop shaped jewel that matched his scales for the top of the staff. The staff was carved around it and it looked like a basilisk's head with the jewel in its mouth, and actual basilisk eyes for the eyes of the carving. Thankfully, once a basilisk died it's eyes hardened into jewels that could be used to give the user increased magic abilities.

For his wand, he found a beautiful rope of emerald green in the shape of a vine with ruby and onyx roses on it. It wrapped around the 16 inches that was his wand, stopping just before the top and making the perfect handle shape.

"A good length for a wand." The woman had said. "One plus six is seven, after all."

He picked up the staff, and placed it in his bag, the 10 foot high monstrosity disappearing from view, and put his wand in his new wand holster on his wrist.

"How much?" He asked her.

"10 galleons, deary." She replied, her skin crinkling around her eyes even more as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"It was nothing." She replied, shooing him out of the shop. "Now off with you!" she said playfully.

He turned around to thank her, but both the woman and her shop had disappeared, leaving an empty shop. "What?" he muttered, before attempting to brush it off as nothing as he made his way back to his place of residence.

He collapsed onto the bed in nothing but his boxers as soon as he arrived, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, it was to one of the most uncomfortable, borderline painful, sensations he had ever experienced.

Something was digging into his back. When he tried to roll over, something weighed him down and he tumbled off the bed, landing heavily.

"Ow! What the hell?" Harry muttered to himself as he walked past the mirror to go into the bathroom. And then stopped. And then stared.

"What the hell?!"

He had wings. Huge wings. Freaking wings!

The opalescent scales had expanded, covering his back and the back of his legs, swirling around to his front. They melded into his wings, the opalescent scales becoming white feathers that became gradually darker a purple as they went out until they were black.

He stretched them, and they swept outward, at least 20ft in wingspan, if not longer.

He was taller too, 7ft. his waist length hair had become snow white and his eyes glowed eerily green in the darkness. He had sharp teeth, with large canines and claws on his hands that glinted black.

"Weird. This is just plain weird…" he grumbled a few choice words as he picked through his new things and found the book he got from his family vault.

_Draegon_

_It is not known where exactly this species originated from, but their power and prowess are known and feared by many, and even worshipped by some cultures._

_The Draegon gene is passed genetically, though it can skip generations at a time. Sometimes, when this occurs, the person in question can be thought a squib, and if this continues long enough, some thought to be muggle-born students have turned into Draegon on their 16__th__ birthday._

_In 1864, a group of wizards gathered together in an attempt to render this majestic species extinct. They feared the power, that was unmatched by anything else in the magical and muggle, or as they were referred to up until the late 19__th__ Century, mundane, worlds, that these creatures could wield._

_The Draegon were never heard from again. If this species has survived, they have done so secretly._

_There are many sub-types of Draegon, which are determined by magical power and personality traits, and on occasion childhood circumstances._

_Tempest: This type are highly volatile, with quick tempers and are seen to be the weakest of Draegon. They can wield weather magic. They tend to be blue colouring._

_Dracken: This type have a special affinity for fire magic, and temperaments to match. The most violent of all types, they tend to be ostracised by the other Draegon simply due to their cruel and vindictive nature. They are red in colouring._

_Silvae: These Draegon are the kindest of all types. They have special healing abilities that can heal any injury, to the point of bringing one back from the brink of death. It is not known whether they can actually bring a person back to life, and they are green._

_Grimm: These Draegon are small, and incredibly dangerous. They are black in colouring, and have the ability to make anyone see their worst nightmare. The smallest of all Draegon races, they are easily underestimated, but invaluable in battle and are often seen as companions and/or mates of another Draegon. They prefer to stay at the back and distract the enemy while their stronger mates attack. They are all submissive in nature._

_Abel: This type are purely physical fighters, with no outstanding abilities except for what is thought to be enhanced strength. The tallest and largest of all types, they are a metallic grey in colour._

_Angelus: These are another submissive type. Pure white in colouring, they have empathetic abilities and hearts of gold. They are the second smallest, physically._

_Diemon: They are gold in colouring, and second in physical stature only to the Abel type. With enhanced speed, they are quick and agile._

_Schade: These are by far the most fearsome of all the Draegon races. They have multiple abilities that can take many different forms, and it is not known where their limits are. The Alpha of all packs, they vary in height and stature depending on the individual. With recorded abilities for manipulating the air, poison and shadow elements, they are purple in colouring._

_Draegon are few and far between, but have adapted accordingly when it comes to their mating habits. To suit their needs for powerful mates, it is possible for them to have a "harem", if you will._

_2-5 Submissives, 1-3 Sub-dominants, 1-2 Omegas, 1, and on a rare occasion where two Draegon of equal power lose to the Alpha but cannot defeat each other, -2 Beta(s) and an Alpha. These can be any manner of magical creature, but rarely are human. If there are two (or more) Draegon in a mated pack, and one of them is not submissive in nature or willing to submit, they will fight and the winner will become the Alpha while the other becomes the Beta._

"This is not happening!" he yelled throwing the book away from him. Harry stood quickly, gripping his hair with both hands and pulling as he paced back and forth.

"I don't want a harem! I'm a Schade! I'm supposed to be super-powerful! This is weird! I'm gay, I can't have a harem of guys! I can't have a harem of girls either, but that's not the point! I have top focus! This is a bad dream! A weird dream! Who knows, maybe I don't have mates! Yeah! That's right! Yeah… umm… or… I'm screwed…" he whimpered, the description what he finally settled for, sliding down the wall to sit next to the book again.

"Okay… I can do this." He told himself as he picked up the book again, opening it.

_Draegon have multiple forms, which are listed here;_

_A human form. In this one, they are purely human in appearance, retaining solely their strength, speed and senses._

_A humanoid form. In this one, any and all imperfections they have in their human form are removed, they are typically taller and larger and have a few physical aspects of a Draegon, such as claws, fangs etc._

_A Draegon form. This form is tall and strong, with any and all abilities on call, they have wings, claws, fangs and, in rare cases, a tail._

_And finally, a dragon form. This is just that, a form in which they are a dragon. This can be any species, it really depends on the person. There have, in rare cases where the Draegon is exceptionally powerful, been hybrid forms, but all records were destroyed during the purge._

_In order to change forms, the Draegon need simply focus hard on the form they wish to become._

_Many people have wondered why the 16__th__ birthday is the one where the change takes place, when most magical inheritances take place on the 17__th__, but the answer to that has always been "one plus six is seven", with no more elaboration._

_If a Draegon's mate is a magical creature, they too will go through their inheritance on the night the Draegon does, if they haven't already._

"Okay, Harry." Harry told himself, setting the book down gently this time and moving to stand before the mirror. "You can do this. You can do this. Human form, human form, human form…" he continued the mantra, and a strange sensation made him shiver.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at himself. His killing-curse green eyes stared back at him, and he traced the fresh scar that went down the left side of his face, through his eye, sadly. He had forgotten about that.

He gazed at his torso, tracing a particularly horrid scar that read the word "freak", given to him by his uncle when his letter had arrived. The word "murderer" adorned his upper-right arm, given at the end of forth year and repeated on his right leg when news of Sirius had reached them.

There were a few more choice words Harry couldn't bear to look at. Instead, he focused on his physical appearance. His hair was still messy, but in a more "I just got shagged" way that people actually _wanted _their hair to look like, rather than the "I've never used a comb" look it used to have, and flowed down to his shoulders.

He was tall, about 6ft 4, with strong muscles that rippled under his skin, and lean, but not too thin, with broad shoulders that gave him a slightly imposing look. His nose, thankfully, no longer looked like it had been broken and never set right, and his skin was a golden colour, like he had been spending a lot of time in the sun.

Harry grinned a little at his reflection. He was quite attractive, if he did say so himself.

"Hmmm… what should I do today?" he asked himself. "I've always wanted a tattoo," his reflection grinned back at him, "and maybe a few piercings? Hah! That'll get a reaction from Albus Dozen Middle Names Dumbledore! Can't wait to see their faces when they realise the Golden Boy, is a punk!" Harry cackled to himself as he dressed in something appropriate for muggle London before running down the stairs.

"Good morning! A standard English Breakfast, please." Harry requested over the counter.

"Okay, that will be 5 sickles 7 knuts –thank you- if you could take a seat, I'll bring it right over to you." Tom, the barman, said, smiling in return to Harry's greeting.

Almost as soon as Harry sat down, he began to feel uncomfortable. Picking up the Daily Prophet, a copy of which was on every table, he attempted the hold the flimsy newspaper in a way that would hide his face from the many people that were staring at him.

Harry knew he should be used to the attention by know, but for the life of him it still made him uncomfortable. But they couldn't see his scar, he had hidden it with his hair, so what on earth were they staring at?

"Here you are, sir!" Tom said cheerfully, placing Harry's food on the table.

"Thank you. Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked quietly, leaning over, oblivious to the affect his closeness had on the man.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" Tom stammered.

"Oh, no reason. Thank you, though." Harry said absently, chewing lightly on a piece of toast with some eggs, beans, hashbrowns and bacon on it. What were they staring at?

After a highly uncomfortably breakfast, Harry sprinted over to Gringotts as fast as was humanly, or Draegonly, possible.

"Hey! Ragnok!" Harry cried in greeting, walking over to a sputtering goblin. "Can I exchange my money for 500 Muggle Pounds, please?" he asked politely, getting a silent nod and a stare from the poor goblin.

"Erm… that's great. How much will it be?" He asked sweetly, hiding his amusement as the goblin shook himself out of his stupor.

"123 galleons, 14 knuts and 12 sickles." The money was exchanged, and Harry skipped out of the shop, grinning. The goblin had asked him how he knew his name, and Harry had just winked and left.

The first shop Harry went to was a piercing and tattoo place called Silver Ink. He knew the owner, Shay, who, he had met when he got lost when he was 8, running an errand for his "family".

"Shay!" he yelled, opening the door and closing it behind him, changing the sign to "we are closed".

"Harry!" the dyed-red haired woman ran out and hugged him, before holding him at arm's length and appraising his new look. "Wow! This last year has done you good!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he grinned.

"Guess?! I'm 6ft and you tower over me, babe! So, finally going to embrace the punk look? Or maybe emo? But for god's sake don't say goth! Please!" she pleaded jockingly.

"No, no. You were right the first time." He said. She always was.

"Of course I was! Now, I'm gonna guess that you have no clue what you want, no, need, so I'm gonna go ahead and do whatever to make you look good, kay?"

"Actually, I have a few specifications, but other than that I am yours to command, my lady." He swept her a gallant bow, and she giggled, rolling her eyes before blushing brilliantly as he kissed her hand.

The piercings she gave him rocked, Harry decided, looking in the mirror. He had a platinum lip ring on the right side of his mouth, as well as a stud just below that, and a stud in his tongue. On his left eyebrow he had a standard silver piercing going through it. In his left nostril he had a stud with an emerald in it to "set off his eyes".

In his right ear he had a celtic rune that meant shadow hanging from his ear lobe, done in black obsidian, along with one more silver stud just above it and three silver rings in his cartilage, and two in the cartilage on his left ear.

"Well, babe, ready for those tattoos now?" Shay asked, having washed her hands and set up the room she would need.

Harry turned to her with a decidedly Slytherin smirk. "You know it."

"I… have never been more proud of something I have done." Shay said dramatically. "Now, heal it so we can get you in front of a mirror!" She grinned. She had known about his magic since the moment he got the first letter, and accepted him instantly. After, of course, making a few jokes that involved something about "Merlin, his mother and a 'magic wand'", that she just couldn't resist saying.

Shay practically bodily dragged Harry, who was humouring the 26-year old woman, in front of a mirror. On his right shoulder-blade was a black panther with glinting green eyes, that represented his animagus form. On his lower left back was a black, winged snake rearing up and hissing, that represented his magical animagus form.

On his right hip the word "Schade" was written in calligraphy. On his left upper arm was a circle of animals, two foxes with sapphire blue eyes, a king cobra with grey eyes, a dragon with grey/blue eyes, a raven with black eye, a tiger with purple eyes, a wolf with ice-blue eyes, a snowy owl with gold eyes, a black mamba with red eyes, a grimm with almost-white eyes and a swan with chocolate brown eyes.

He wasn't sure why he had gotten those animals. It had just felt right.

"Well, my good sir…" Shay trailed off, her eyes glinting in a way that had Harry breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"Y-yes?" he replied, trying so sound as sweet as possible.

"If you could just step through here for me…" oh, dear.

By the time they were leaving to go shopping for clothes, Harry's hair was stylishly layered and spikey, with deep purple and silver streaks in it.

Shay took him to her favourite shop, Dark Dreamers, for clothes. There, he got 4 pairs of black jeans that were loose until they hit the calf, where they were almost skin tight, 2 torn, dark blue jeans, one white pair of skinny jeans, at least 20 t-shirts of assorted colours and logos, 10 plain long sleeve shirts in block colours, 2 grey hoodies, one light one dark, a leather jacket, a brown leather duster, a jean jacket and 1 pair of combat boots that stopped at mid-calf, one that stopped under his knee and one that went up to mid-thigh (only Shay snuck it in and he hadn't noticed until he unpacked), 8 pairs of converses, one green, purple, gold, black, silver, blue, red and white and a pair of black, slightly fancy shoes, with chains for all his jeans and numerous belts, some studded, some ornate and a few plain ones.

Upon Shay's insistence, he got some scarves in colours that matched his converses, though Harry for the life of him didn't know why.

They snuck into an alley where Harry shrunk all their bags, and they pocketed them. Walking back out to the High Street, Shay embraced Harry tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, babe." She said softly.

"I know." He sighed, hugging her around the waist. "I'm gonna miss you, too. I'll see you next Summer."

"'Kay." She replied into his neck, before stepping back as they parted ways.

Harry sighed sadly as he watched her walk back towards her little shop. Shay was his first friend, always quick to anger on his behalf and fiercely teaching (though it was more like beating it into him) him that he wasn't a freak. He really did love her, like his sister.

When Harry walked back into the Leakey Cauldron, he quickly ran up the stairs and dropped his things off in his room.

He headed toward the trunk shop, Twiddle's Trunks Shoppe, and opened the door, the bell ringing as he stepped through.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a middle aged man stepped into the room from what Harry assumed was the back approached him with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for your best trunk. May I see it?" Harry asked, smiling charmingly.

"Of course. This way!" The man lead him to a very large, black trunk with gold lining and opened it, revealing 4 compartments.

"You have one compartment which is a dedicated wardrobe, one which is a library, one which is a potions lab and one which is usable for anything, a good 50x50m. You can simply touch the compartment you want to enter and you will find yourself inside of it. The trunk will automatically close and lock, keeping you safe inside until you wish to exit." The man explained, pointing to all the compartments in turn.

"I'll take it." Harry said with finality.

"Of course. Do you have any preferences?" The man asked politely.

"Such as?" Harry urged the man to elaborate.

"Well, such as colour, if you want the shrinkable charm, featherlight charm, unbreakable charm, security wards, blood wards, runes."

"The colours you have here is fine, no, yes, yes, I want it keyed only to me and no one else, ever, and I believe standard protective and unbreakable and notice-me-not runes would be lovely, please."

"Of course, just give me a moment." The man said, before brandishing his wand. Harry's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline, but he stepped back all the same. A faint glow appeared on the trunk. "If you could just drop some blood onto the clasp, please, sir." Harry did so, and the glow flashed brightly before fading away.

"Is that it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, my dear sir, that is it. And that will be 203 galleons 31 knuts and 12 sickles, please sir." The man chuckled. Harry handed over the money, before picking up the trunk, balancing it easily over his shoulder with one hand and returning to his room.

He quickly took up the book again and continued reading.

_Draegon are not immortal, by any means. They have highly superior healing abilities, but they can die from fatal wounds. For example, they could survive a dagger to the heart, with difficulty if given time to heal, and having their head cut off or being hit with the killing curse will kill them instantly. One thing that has many wizards and witches marvelling at them is the fact that they stop ageing at 16 until they find all their mates. If they have only found, say, half, the mates too will stop ageing until the entire pack is together._

_It is not known why this phenomenon occurs. It is known that the Draegon, during this period, while they do not age, can still be killed._

Harry took one look at the clock, and almost dropped the book were it not for his reflexes. "10pm?!" he asked no one in particular.

He quickly got undressed before practically jumping into bed, abandoning everything for the next day.

**A/N: Okay, so basically what I figure is that every witch or wizard has a normal animagus form and a magical creature animagus form, but only the most powerful can access it, which is why most witches and wizards don't know theirs exists. Also, when I wrote bow in the previous chapter, I meant CROSSBOW, sorry about that! And I have made some changes to canon history which I did not write but I WILL MAKE CLEAR! Here they are: (well, it. But I'll think of more, I'm sure ;)**

**Harry's patronus is a Darcorn, which is like a unicorn, only black and affiliated with Dark Magic instead of Light etc. This does not actually exist, I kinda came up with it but I do apologise if there's anyone else out there who uses/made up the Darcorn idea. I have never seen it used before, but I imagine anyone could think it up if they put enough effort in, and it took me quite a while and a LARGE NUMBER of practically butchered magical creatures before it hit me in the form of a random idea I actually ignored until it (I swear I could feel it hitting me upside the head) kinda boomeranged back in there while I was watching MARKIPLIER on YouTube. If you haven't watched him, I recommend you do. He does great, entertaining play-throughs of horror games, and kinda screams like a girl, so he's very funny. I'm a huge fan.**

**AND! I realise that making Harry UBER-POWERFUL was kinda cheesy but for the love of whatever omniscient being is up there getting a kick out of the freaking comedy Let's-Pick-On-ME! he has made my life I COULDN'T RESIST! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY!? You'd better be… *grumbles***

**And! I have two possible ways this story can go.**

**A) Harry goes back in time 1500 years, due to yet un-thought up circumstances, and becomes Salazar Slytherin and has to live through time until he comes back to when he left and THEN, armed with loads of knowledge, kicks dark-lord ass (which will really complicate and elongate the storyline in an interesting way), OR;**

**B) Doesn't do any of that, but kicks DLA anyway!**

**I'm open to suggestions on the circumstances of his being sent back, but I really want to hear YOUR votes, my dear readers, so please give your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up the next morning, he considered going down to breakfast. But he didn't, abandoning the prospect of food for a book.

"Hermione would have a field day…" he said softly with a laugh as he opened the Draegon book to the page he had been on last night. "And, now that I think about it, Ron would die."

_The roles_

_The roles different persons play in the pack depend on what type they are._

_Submissive. These are the "bearers" of the family. Completely under the control of the Omegas, Beta(s) and Alpha, they require a certain level of control in order to feel needed. Most dominants choose to order them to do menial tasks, such as fetching a book or a bag or making lunch to fulfil their needs. If a submissive's needs are not met, their health may deteriorate. There can be any number from 2-5 subs in a pack. While they care for the pack domestically, they rely mainly on their Alpha, as do all pack members, for safety and security. They can be either gender._

_Sub-Dominants. These are similar to the submissives in that they are completely under their better's control, but they have a bit more independence in that they do not require the "being dominated" that Subs do. There can be 1-3. They can be either gender. Also bearers._

_Omega. These control the subs of the pack. They are solely there to make sure the subs and sub-doms are healthy and content. They make a bridge, if you will, between the Alpha and Beta(s) and the lowers. They are more independent, with a good level of dominance of their own that they can exert over the subs and sub-doms, but they are still under the control of the Beta(s) and Alpha. They number in 1-2. They are almost always male._

_Beta(s). Beta(s) are the second most powerful of the pack. Almost always another Draegon, they are in charge when the Alpha is away. Most often only 1 Beta is in a pack, but on the occasion where 3 Draegon fight for Alpha and one wins while the other two tie, they can both become Betas. They are usually Abels and Diemons. While they have a lot of dominance in their nature, they are controlled by the Alpha. They are almost always male._

_Alpha. The Alpha's word is law. The most powerful member of the pack, they rule with no opposition after claiming this position. When multiple Draegon end up in a pack together, the submissives by nature will instantly step back and bow to their better's command, but sometimes the stronger ones will fight for dominance, the winner becoming the Alpha while the loser(s) become the Beta(s). with complete control over the pack, it is the Alpha's duty to protect and provide for their pack with everything they have. During battle, the Alpha and Beta(s) will fight while the Subs use their abilities and/or powers from long range and the Omegas defend the Subs._

_Sometimes, Draegon will get together in a pack but won't have all their mates, namely the Alpha and possibly Omegas and Sub-Doms and Subs. If this happens, the Beta(s), for if they tie in battle they must become Beta(s), Alpha or no, will take control of the pack until such a time as they find the Alpha, where they will instantly bow to his stronger will._

_The number of pack members depends on how powerful the Alpha is. If the Alpha is a Schade, for example, they can have up to 5 Subs, 3 Sub-Doms, 2 Omegas and 2 Betas. Each member helps to minimise any possibility of the Alpha's destructive power going wild by both balancing it and channelling some through themselves. _

_Alpha's have been known to attack and even kill people who give unwelcome "attentions", which can include but is not limited to touching, looking, standing too close, speaking in a familiar manner or, occasionally, standing within the same room to his mates. It is said that only Subs and Sub-Doms can calm an Alpha when he flies into a rage, as they are wont to do._

_It is known that Alpha's are exceptionally volatile during the first season, until his mates have all had his clutch of chicks. After that, it is periodically during their pregnancies._

_It is a law that all packs follow that all submissives and sub-doms, and occasionally omegas and/or betas have the Alpha's chicks before being with any other in any way, even a member of their own pack. There are recorded incidents of Alpha's killing a member of their own packs in a jealous rage._

_Most Alphas choose to ban their mates from having penetrative sex with anyone other than themselves. _

"Oh, wow. Information overload… hehehe…. Umm…. What do I do?" Harry asked no one in particular, laughing nervously to himself. "Okay, I'm just gonna try to focus on something else for a while. How hard can that be, right?"

Harry walked over to the mirror and fingered the area beneath his left eye carefully. Sadly, the scar ran right through it, rendering him blind in that eye. His vision blurred slightly with rage at the memory.

_"Well, well, well, boy!" His uncle spat at him as Harry walked through the door, lugging his trunk behind him. "I'll be taking that! Now get in there!" Vernon screamed as he threw Harry into the cupboard and locked it. Harry banged his head on the wall and fell into oblivion._

_When he awoke, it was to the ominous sound of the door opening, and he was being dragged into the basement._

_"Only good for one thing- freak- not here to save you- dead because of you- take it, freak- should kill you right now- waste of oxygen- useless- good for nothing- whore like your mother!"_

_The memory blurred together in little snippets that made his heart race and his blood pound as he envisioned his uncle above him, pinning him with his body weight and holding a knife, poised above his temple._

_"No, please!" Harry begged, screamed for him to stop as Vernon raked the knife down his face, letting loose a bloodcurdling scream as the blade ripped through his delicate eye. Oh, god, it hurt._

Harry gasped as his eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily, somehow on the floor halfway to the door. This wasn't good. He had to repress the flashbacks, and succeeded for the most part, but sometimes when he had a flashback he could 'wake' to find himself somewhere else entirely, with no recollection of what he had done or how long had passed.

A quick glance at the clock confirmed his theory. It had been two hours, and was now 10am.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he quickly fixed his appearance before sprinting down the steps. He practically ran over to Gringotts and up to the nearest teller.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I need to speak to the goblin in charge of my account today, preferably now?"

"Very well." The goblin sneered. "Follow me." he said shortly, leading the way as he waddled down to a door with the name Churnuk engraved on it. "Mr Potter is here to see you." He said, slamming the door as soon as Harry had walked in.

"Greetings, Mr Potter. Have a seat." Churnuk indicated the leather chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to see a list of my assets-" Harry began, resting his hands in front of him on the desk, only to be cut off as Churnuk's eyes widened and the goblin reached out to grab his ring-clad hands.

"Where did you get these?" He asked frantically.

"They were in my vault and… kinda won't come off…" Harry blushed softly with embarrassment.

"Do you know what this means?" Churnuk asked after a pregnant pause.

"…no?"

"This means that these houses have recognised you as their head, Mr Potter." Churnuk explained.

"Wh-what?!" Harry cried. "All of these? I don't even know what they are!"

"Oh, well that's easy. You have the Ancient and Noble houses of Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin Lordships and the Archaic and Noble house of Peverell dukedom." He explained, pointing to each ring.

"Does that mean I have to wear these everywhere?" Harry asked finally, shaking his hands for emphasis.

"I'm afraid so, Duke Peverell." Churnuk replied.

"Duke Peverell?" He asked.

"Yes. As a duke is higher than a lord, you will be referred to here on out as Duke Peverell."

"…all right…" Harry sighed softly. This was not going to plan. "Is there anything else I should know about these?"

"I'm afraid that due to the nature of many of these titles, the properties have been lost. The Peverell, Ravenclaw and Slytherin properties are incapable of being found, despite our best efforts, I assure you, Gryffindor and Potter have been destroyed and Grimmauld Place is the property from the Black family, which you have already seen."

_Sirius…_

"Thank you. Can you recommend a real estate company that could cater to someone of my… needs?" Harry asked meaningfully. He knew that the goblins knew what he was.

"Yes. You want Magical Manors and Mansions, next to Twillfit and Tatting's." Churnuk replied. "Take this, your vault number, as of now, is 4444. This works as a check book of sorts, simply write the amount and sign your name and it will be done."

"Thank you. May your vaults overflow with gold." Harry said sincerely, bowing and leaving the room.

Harry walked into the posh shop. It had a delicate blue and gold theme, with carpet and curtains and paintings that probably cost as much as the actual houses.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" A young man in a designer muggle-style suit.

"I would like to see your largest properties currently for sale." Harry replied, pulling himself up to his full new-found height.

"Of course, sir! Right this way, sir!" the man said excitedly, leading Harry to his desk and motioning for him to sit. "This is the biggest property we have, by quite a bit. It's been on sale for a while, since no one has wanted one so large and far from the city." He began.

"Where is it located, exactly?" Harry prompted.

"Ah, yes! It's right in the middle of Scotland, about 3 hours away from Hogsmeade, which is the closest town, but of course there is always floo and apparation. The property itself is 1000 hectares, the house located in the middle. The house itself has 6, including an attic, stories. There is a garage with the capacity for 20 cars, or 15 cars and 10 motorcycles," he grinned mischievously, a look which Harry returned, "one kitchen, two dining rooms; one formal one casual, two living rooms and a laundry and powder room located on the ground floor, above a basement used as a potions lab and training area; split into two rooms. On the second floor there is a grand hall, or ball room, 5 bathrooms and one coatroom. On the third floor there is a library, a living room, a bathroom, a large room which could be used as a classroom or a study and one more living room, as well as a large play room. On the fourth floor there are 54 bedrooms, all of which have ensuites, but are of a slightly above average size. On the fifth floor there are 24 bedrooms, all with ensuites, studies, personal librarys and walk in wardrobes. Each of the floors, with the exception of the attic but you can access the roof from there, have a balcony running all the way around them, accessible from doors in the hallways."

"And the attic?" Harry prompted once again.

"Oh yes! The attic is open-plan, with a double-height roof and one of the walls and part of the roof is made from enchanted windows, made so you can see out but not see in, and the entrance is through one of the portraits on the fifth floor, the fallen angel."

"What is the surrounding land like?" Harry asked, interested.

"Well, the house itself takes up a hectare, and there's a garden that surrounds the house by a hectare on all sides. On the grounds there is a large stable with the capacity for 100 animals. It was mainly used for horses, pegasi, hippogriffs and the occasional thestral or unicorn. The grounds themselves have a forest full of animals, like panthers and tigers and deer. Good for hunting in," Harry purred internally at the thought of being able to hunt for his mates, "and, well, that's pretty much it, really."

"Sounds perfect. I would like to see it. When can we go?" Harry said, smirking inwardly at the look on the other man's face.

"R-right now, if you wish! We can apparate there, or take a portkey-"

"We'll apparate." Harry cut him off. He had a horrible phobia of portkeys ever since… Cedric…

_Died._ A small voice in his head finished it coldly, sounding suspiciously like the aforementioned Tri-wizard Champion. _That's right Harry, you let me di-_

"Sir? Are you all right?" Harry snapped back to attention to find the man hovering in front of his face anxiously.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Mr…?" Harry waved him off dismissively, standing.

"Daniel, Daniel Roberts." He replied, holding his hand out to shake.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Pleasure." Harry accepted the hand, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Harry Potter?!" Daniel squeaked. Harry winced internally. "Oh my gosh! It is such an honour to meet you, the saviour-"

"I'm not anyone's saviour. And I would thank you to remember that. I didn't choose this." Harry cut his gushing off coldly, trying not to lose his temper.

"O-of course, my apologies… um… what do I call you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Duke Peverell." Harry replied.

"Yes, your grace. If you would please allow me…" the man held out his hand, and Harry offered his arm and grabbed Daniel's as he apparated them both to the location.

The house was beautiful. That was Harry's first thought as he turned to face the massive, golden, ornate gates in front of him. They were attached to a large wall, a creamy off-white colour which surrounded the entire property.

A soft Riverstone driveway led up to a large, 18th century style marble building. Absolutely massive, the balcony stretched all the way around it on all levels, the roof supported by pillars.

They walked up the driveway to the front doors, a large chestnut pair of double doors. Daniel pressed gently down on the door handle, after showing harry the onyx door knocker in the shape of a black panther, and led him into the entrance hall. He looked up and saw a balcony going around the second floor from the large staircase that led up there.

The floors were made of white marble that had black detail, as was the staircase. The walls were a soft cream colour with gold accents, and several doors led to different rooms. A large chandelier, bigger than any he had ever seen, hung over his head in the center of the foyer. A rich, royal blue velvet carpet ran up the staircase, with beautiful gold embroidery on the edges.

The kitchen was massive, a true gourmet kitchen that was probably made for five hired chefs. The marble floor was replaced with a warm, light wood. The cabinets were made of black wood and the marble tabletop was black marble. The walls were covered with white tiles in the left, large part of the room, while the part to the right of the door had the same walls as the entrance hall, and a large island with 10 chairs. There was a large wall of windows on that side, and a pair of French glass double doors which opened into the garden. The curtains were a soft white-gold cotton.

The formal dining room had the marble and wall design from the entrance hall. A large table stretched from one end to the other, with at least enough for 100 people to sit, including a spot at either end, and windows showing off the garden. Several buffets stood at intervals down the walls. A massive chandelier hung suspended from the roof in the center of the long room. A white-gold silk material made the curtains.

The first living room was massive, with a miniature cinema screen of a television. Bookshelves lined one wall, and a windows covered the wall opposite the door with two large French glass doors opening to the garden again. It had a soft rug, deep purple with silver and gold detail covering the floor. Large matching purple curtains hung either side of the windows, big enough to meet in the middle.

The second living room was smaller than the other, but still large. It had a huge fireplace, as well as windows and doors leading outside. It had a soft, cream carpet with a warm red rug in front of the fireplace, and a couple of bookshelves. Large purple, velvet curtains covered the windows.

The laundry was large, with a door opening to the outside and a large cat/dog flap on said door. The powder room simply consisted of a toilet and basin, but was rather large itself and white porcelain.

On the second floor, one cold stand next to the stairs and look over the balcony at the entrance hall. The ballroom was gigantic, at least half the size of the entire floor, with white marble with black detail, marble walls and gold accents, mirrors and massive windows that had gold curtains. Diamond chandeliers hung at intervals down the room, two steps led to a raised pedestal-type level at the far end of the room. Two large double doors led to the balcony.

The bathrooms were much like the powder room from the ground floor, and the coatroom was large with numerous hooks and shelves for bags and jackets and cloaks.

On the third floor, the library was huge. With shelves going up to the roof, and ladders running up and down the high walls, shelves filling the room. A space in the front, with comfortable arm chairs and couches gave the room a warm feel. The carpet was a rich green, and the couches and chairs a matching velvet. A few windows, high up and with matching curtains, allowed the sun in, sitting snugly in the space between each aisle. It was heaven.

The two living rooms were similar to the second one on the ground floor, and the large room indeed was ideal for a classroom.

_Perfect for my chicks._ Harry thought smugly. _Only mine!_ A voice, his own, he realised, snarled suddenly. _Yes, only ours._ Another agreed.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie and followed Daniel to the play room. It was a large room with windows on three of the walls, a soft golden-cream colour and cream-coloured walls that had chestnut panelling on the bottom half. Two large double glass doors led to the balcony.

All of the bedrooms were the same on the fourth floor, with small ensuites that consisted of a toilet, basin, mirror and shower, a built in wardrobe and a large window that opened onto the balcony on the ones resting on the outer edge.

On the fifth floor, the rooms were the same, but considerably larger than the previous. They had studies and libraries, as well as lavish bathroom and a walk in wardrobe. All of which were obscenely large.

_Well,_ Harry mused, _I could always buy a department store for each of these._

The portrait was beautiful. It… looked like him, Harry realised with a start. Him in his winged form, he noted. The wings were almost identical, his body flawless and strong. His arms were raised upwards, reaching, longing, with his wings flared out and faced upturned while one of his legs was folded over the other, toes pointed and resting upon his other foot while his back arched slightly. To the viewer, it looked as though he was falling, reaching up for heaven as his wings slowly became darker. But no, it was not an exact portrait, the skin was albino white, almost deathly so, whereas his was a slight golden colour from being out in the sun and the hair had a midnight blue hue to it, so deep a black it was. The background was painted to look like clouds, a white-grey colour that was so… sad, lonely even as he looked through the expanse of painted sky. He tried to look for a name, to see who painted it, but there was no visible signature.

"The current password is Fallen Angel, but you can change it whenever. This one, much like the others, doesn't move." The painting swung open and revealed a stone, spiralling staircase. Candelabras lit the way as he and Daniel walked up the steps and into the massive attic.

It was massive. One slanting wall was made completely from windows, and the top of the roof was as well, a massive skylight.

Harry reached up and opened one of the windows, smiling when it opened straight, despite the slant of the roof.

"You can step out onto the roof from here." Daniel told him, opening one of the windows one the wall and walking onto the gently sloping roof.

Harry saw that the roof, due to its gentle slope, made the attic so small in comparison, because of the height limit, but Harry liked it.

He stood right on the edge and looked over his soon-to-be property.

_Good for watching over,_ the voice from earlier spoke up, _good for fighting, powerful, hidden. Good for training chicks to fly, very important, yes… fly!_

Harry full-out grinned, the instincts driving the eerily familiar voices within him just feeling right, and he just knew to follow them, what they meant.

"Come this way, and I'll show you the grounds." Daniel said as he led the way outside. The garden was beautiful, full of flowers of all types and colours, with tall trees growing up into the sky and enclosing it. It seemed to have jumped straight out of a muggle fairy tale.

The stables were very large, indeed, and the typical red and white building, standing out in front of the forest and atop the lush green grass.

The forest was quite the contrast. It was dark, with shadows everywhere that seemed to follow you. Daniel rushed through that introduction and hurried from their spot just on the inside back into the sunlight, much to Harry's amusement.

The last thing on the agenda was the lake. It was beautiful, a sparkling blue with crystal clear water. Perfect for swimming, and the sun reflected off of it wonderfully, Harry noted as he sat beneath the large oak tree on the hill by the lake and listened to Daniel talk about the house's history.

"Well, what's the verdict, your grace?" Daniel asked once they were once again standing in front of the gates.

"When can I buy it?" Harry asked by way of reply.

"Y-y-y-y… now, if you wish! We can do th-that now!" Daniel stammered in shock. He once again took Harry's arm and apparated them back to the shop.

Daniel pulled out the chair for Harry to sit in and began rifling through his desk until he pulled out the correct folder with a triumphant face.

"A-ha-ha-haha!" he sang as he produced the file and clambered from the floor into the chair, much to Harry's amusement. "Now, these papers will transfer ownership over to you as well as confirm that you are willing to pay the requisite amount." He slid the papers over to Harry, who quickly pulled out a quill and began signing his signature with a flourish. He also pulled out his check book and noticed a number on the inside cover.

"Hmm…" he mused as he stared at the many, many zeros. "Wonder what that is…" he mumbled as he signed the check and passed it over along with the papers.

"Okay, now what would you like to name the property, your grace?" Daniel asked after checking over everything.

"…"

_"Siri! I did it!" A fourteen year-old Harry crowed from the ground in the forbidden forest._

_"That's wonderful, pup! Though I suppose I can't exactly call you that anymore, now can I…?" Sirius asked wryly as he gazed at Harry with pride in his eyes. "Your father would be so proud of you."_

_Harry had just completed his Animagus transformation, into a black panther. "I need a name!" Harry announced happily._

_"That's right, you do… well, how about… Prowler?"_

"…Prowler's Den." He spoke after a small moment of deliberation.

"Okay! Congratulations, Mr Potter! You are now the proud owner of Prowler's Den." Daniel said happily, handing Harry an official document to prove ownership.

"I don't suppose you can recommend anywhere to buy furniture?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure! Frannie's Wizarding Furniture! Just down the lane." Daniel pointed in the direction, and waved happily as Harry left the shop.

"I'll go there next…"

_Must provide for mates. Must provide for chicks._

_-freak-_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we're getting a little darker, a bit of a glimpse into Harry's past which will be kept VERY obscure until a specific moment. And Time Travel won, sorry to all those who wanted him to not go back in time but I promise that it will take like one chapter all together for Harry to do that. I just need his character to grow a bit before he returns to the war etc. but thanks to everyone who gave their opinion, as always much appreciated! Review if you can J**


End file.
